Master s desire
by FammeFatale
Summary: Atobe, the 16 years old heir, is deeply in love with his butler Sanada who is more than double his age but is certain that it is unrequited. Sanada, the 34 years old butler of the Atobes, is infutiated with his young master but does everything to suppress his feelings. Yaoi, lemon and uke!Atobe
1. Chapter 1

**Master´s desires**

**Pairing: adult!Sanada x Atobe**

**Warnings: This lovely fic of mine is not only yaoi but also contains lemon (if you don´t know what either of this is you will probably not like it)**

**Disclaimer: Let´s think about this - do I own prince of tennis? Here´s a tip: if you think I do you are wrong.**

Atobe groaned as streams of sunlight hit his eyes which led unavoidably to the disturbance of his, not really needed, beauty-sleep. Trying to move his arm to cover his face he had, to his greatest dismay, to notice that both of his arms were held down by some mysterious weights. Making his head work hard searching for the cause of these weights, just so he was spared from having to open his eyes just jet, he quickly remembered. Last night...

A loud ´woosh´ was heard as the blanket was fast, and very cruel, drawn away from his body, taking that heavenly warmth with it. Now also confronted with coldness the young heir had no other choice but to open his eyes. Just to be greeted by an angry stare.

Sanada took three deep breaths, trying to calm himself down to a manageable level. It was not as if seeing his young master completely naked with two equally naked bimbos at each arm was a rare sight - no he really couldn´t say that - but it surly would never be a welcomed one. Taking the arm of one of the girls he tugged at it to get her away, even accepting that annoying squeak he got in return.

Staring both girls, now that all three occupants of the bed were wide awake, down with a glare he waited till their attention was solely focused on him before pointing his thumb at the door - a sign so obvious even those two would understand it. Handing them the clothes he had picked up from the floor where the had lay in great disarray he waited for the satisfying bang of the door.

"That was very impolite Sanada as you could see they were my...guests and should be treated like ones especially by you" said the boy without real emphasis, all the while stretching his body slowly like a cat, completely ignoring his state of nakedness. With a lazy grin slipping on his lips he looked up at the raven "you know as my _personal_ butler."

"As your personal _butler _it is my foremost duty to watch your life style as your parents told me to do, bocchan. And I am sure that they would not approve of your company in the last weeks" answered the butler his word stiff and hard as usually but Atobe was able to hear the repressed emotions of some kind in them.

"Ohhh...do you also not like my _company, _Gen-chan?" it was an old habit to use that nickname whenever the other would use the honorifics but he never got tired of seeing the others reaction to it. How the corner of his mouth and eyebrow twitched simultaneous was just too cute! Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he slowly stood up, giving his butler a nice view of his magnificent body.

"Are you jealous?" he asked as he moved over to the other, slinging his arms around that manly neck - having to stretch a little bit to override the high difference between them - enjoying their closeness. "You don´t have to be. They mean nothing, those women, are nothing in comparison to you. If you were my lover I would never let someone else touch me. Only you, only you..." the whispers turned sultry at the end as his lips neared the others till they were only centimetres apart.

With a slight push to the others chest Sanada ended their contact. "I´m not jealous, I am _worried_ about you. Instead of going out with those women you should search for some respectable girl which will suite you better" he said the words as monotonous as possible knowing full well that his master would never take them to heart but doing his duty as butler nevertheless.

Atobe let out a barking laugh at that "As is expected of me? I don´t want some meek little girl I want YOU!" he knew he sounded desperate but he had said these things one time to often. They had had that conversation one time to often...

The only thing he got in return was a small sigh. The raven bowed down to pick up the crisp white shirt laying on the ground, giving it to the boy with an outstretched arm. It looked just like a shield.

"You should dress now, bocchan" was the last thing he said before turning around and leaving the room. Not once looking at the others face.

-oOo-

Feeling a hand on his ass, disturbing his more than unwelcomed thoughts, Atobe didn´t even have to turn around to know who the shameless intruder was. In his environment existed only a handful of people who dared to come near his marvellous being and only one that was insolent enough to touch him. "Stop it Yuushi, I´m not in the mood."

"Are you ever in the mood?" The hand didn´t move away but instead gave a hard squeez. Turning around sharply the Atobe heir stared into his childhood friend's unimpressed eyes, the offending appendage now in his grasp. "Stop!"

"My, my what a bad temper, princess. A lover´s quarrel?" asked the blunette while trying to free his hand from the others steel grip. But seeing the his friends anger rise and the pressure grow, he concluded that it was maybe not the best question.

Luckily the blond let go again, sighing heavily and leaning against the window in his back. "I wish" he said with a humourless laugh. Noticing his friend´s confusion he clarified "You need a lover for a lover´s quarrel."

This time it was Oshitari´s turn to sigh. Even if he had taken kind of a interest in his friend´s love-life previously, the ´Butler talk´ was tiring for good - especially if it continued for over four years. He had never understood his friend obsession with this uptight geezer. And he told his friend just that on their way to their next class.

It was really quite a sight to watch the other students part before them like the Red Sea as soon as they recognized Atobe, and his bad mood. "He isn´t old - he´s only 34! Besides age doesn't matter as long as..." "he´s hot?" interrupted the other, earning himself a hard jab with the elbow. "there is love." Making a gagging noise in response the blunette shot his friend a mocking look "Who would have thought that the day would come that Atobe Keigo would preach about the value of true love. I should have stood up sooner today to see the sun rise in west." Ignoring the blonds glare he continued "What do you like about him anyway?"

Before he cold get an answer they were, luckily for Atobe, interrupted by the bell signalling the beginning of their Latin class.

Idiot. But he was kind of right, what did he like about Sanada? The man was strong willed and a great lead figure. He had high morals and standards which he, other than most people, truly believed in and always stayed true to in every situation. He...  
>But no. Even if Sanada had many admirable traits he knew very well that they weren´t the reason for his infatuation, they just confirmed it.<p>

The real reason was, simply as it is, that the man really _cared _for him. For others this may seem kind of petty, but for the young Atobe it had been everything he ever wished for. With his parents constantly gone on business trips, giving him everything he wanted besides their care and love, he had felt very lonely in that big, empty mansion in which he lived with his servants. That was until Sanada came. The man had managed to turn the boy´s world upside down in the second he had stepped over the threshold. He had made him work for the things he wanted, limiting his desires till he learned to distinguish the needed from the wanted. It had resulted in more than one tantrum from him, but deep down he had known it was only for his best - more or less.

But that wasn´t the problem. The problem was that by the time he hit puberty his childish admiration forged into love. The problem was that the first time he had touched himself it was with Sanada on his mind.

The problem was that he knew very well it was unrequited.

-oOo-

100g Sugar, 100g Almonds, Oil, 2 Eggs, 300g Whipped cream, Amaretto.

While reading through the receipt for the almond-brittle-Parfait Sanada couldn´t help but ask himself when his job had transformed into a mix of nanny, maid, gardener and cook, sometimes even bodyguard, even though in the job description was clearly written butler. But after starting his new job he had learned very early learned that butler translated into do-everything-for-bocchan.

Melting the sugar in the pan and mixing it with the almonds he tried to distract himself from his thoughts concerning the young master. Still the pictures of the boy laying completely exposed in his bed flickered in and out of his mind, making him a little bit bothered, just to vanish at the thought of the women laying next to him.

He had always known his master was a flirt, as he had shown on different occasions when the two of them where alone, but he had still hoped that he would settle for a quite, smart, classy girl...but that was also a lie, because the image of his master with such a girl made him just as uncomfortable as the things he had seen this morning.

Coursing as the mix in the pan nearly burned he suddenly remembered certain scene from their past.

_8 years old Atobe sat beside Sanada on the couch while concentrating intently on the_ _movie they watched together. It was a typical love story - poor man, woman from a rich family, falling in love, she´s engaged, blah, blah, blah and in the end they still get happy, everybody who was formerly against their relationship has suddenly a change of heart and the film ends with their marriage - and he really had no idea why they were watching this but his little master was completely transfixed from the moment it had started. _

_They were just at the end scene - the marriage - when suddenly the boy turned around and with a confident gleam in his deep blue eyes and declared "Gen-chan will be my bride in the future!" Confused he had found no better response than "I´m sorry, bocchan, but as a man I cannot be your bride." Looking confused at first the boy pursed his lips and frowned a little bit, seemingly deep in thought, before looking at Sanada again, smiling in a beautifully innocent way and saying "Then I will be Gen-chan´s bride"_

God had that brat been cute!  
>That day he had been far too shocked to response - shocking himself with how much he liked that thought - just leaving the room and banning that moment deep in his memories. <p>

Shaking his head at himself he repeated the mantra in his head he had first invented when the boy was twelve and he had heard the first muffled groans and moans from behind his closed door.

Master and servant, master and servant, master and servant - nothing more...

…..nothing more.

**So chapter one is through.**

**I think I´m kind of crazy because I began four new fics nearly simultaneously but I just had to get them out of my system.**  
><strong>Well, anyway I love this pairing because I live in the settled belief that Atobe <strong>_**is**_** an uke and in consequence Sanada is the only seme who can really handle him (well, there is Tezuka but I have to get used to that thought) **

**A/N: You should already have noticed that I am using Atobe´s manga appearance with blond hair and blue eyes because I just prefer it over the anime one.**

**bocchan - literary translated son but is often used by staff to call the son of a rich family. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hikage no Hana I hope you like it.**

**Warning: This is the first chapter with a little lemon scene - so beware (or enjoy ;))**

It was wonderful being himself. He was outrageously rich, exceptionally smart, stunningly beautiful, had a handful of good friend and countless admirers not to forget a promising future - including the man of his dreams if everything went as planned. But even in the perfect live of Atobe Keigo existed days that just kind of...sucked.

Best example for this was today.

It had started as always to soon and with a far too grumpy Sanada, but still with a little triumph because he had managed to steal a kiss from the butler. After coming to school and ducking Yuushi´s advances, excelling in all of his classes, wasting half an hour of his lunch break with searching for Jirou who had fallen asleep on the roof top - in drenching rain he might add -, ducking more advance but this time from his admirers - men and women alike - and just generally being his fabulous self he could say that he had a very good day. Just to step outside and be confronted with this _eyesore_.

Sanada waited for him before the gates as usually, the only thing unusual was the blond whore hanging off his butler´s arm, otherwise known as Ito Hina their music teacher. Atobe was seething as he watched her bow forward to whisper something in the raven´s ear, her impressive bosom brushing his arm and her already too short skirt riding up to reveal the top of her stockings.

"I already asked myself when you would come across this" supressing his anger the blond turned to look at his friend "So you knew about this Yuushi?" that bastard had the nerves to shrug "Sure, every Tuesday and Friday when you have calligraphy they meet here" "And why didn´t you tell me sooner?" "Wanted to see your reaction" Thinking hard about if he should hit the bluenette or not he decided to vent his anger on the tart instead.

Willing himself to calm his steps and relax his face muscles he made his way over to the pair. The butler noticed him first, a grimace of panic hushing over his face before he was able to compose himself again - filling Atobe with great satisfaction at seeing the calm man react because of him, even if the circumstances weren´t that great.

After shaking the woman of his arm - that was probably irony of fate - the raven bowed slightly in greeting. "Bocchan, you are sooner than expected, do you want to eat at home or should I make a reservation in your favourite sushi-bar?" Said master had to fight hard with himself to not just break out in laughter, but really, seeing his usually so stoic butler make such an obvious attempt at avoiding the confrontation was quite a sight.

"But Sanada where are your manners? As if a true gentleman would ignore such a pretty lady. Just go on with your conversation, I can wait." Surprise was written in their faces at that considerate action from the Atobe heir. The teacher/whore recovered herself first, an annoying giggle escaping her blood-red lips. "Atobe-san how nice of you! Genichirou-san is always so dutiful, only ever thinking of his job. Ah, but I like that kind of man - so respectable and reliable. Maybe you could lend him to me more often?"

The blond had only listened with one ear because he was absorbed in the fantasy of strangling the woman with her own blond extensions, but hearing the last part - not to forget the Genichirou part - he perked up again. "Oh, could you have some plans, Ito-sensei?" he asked seemingly innocent.

She blushed lightly at the thoughts the question had undoubtedly brought to her. Or at least he thought she blushed - it was hard to recognize under the rouge. "Well, you know..." she began while playing with that horrible extensions and shyly ogling the raven next to her "I thought that we could meet sometimes, maybe tonight?"

Ah, there it was -the inevitable situation he himself had caused. He knew it was a bad idea but he wouldn´t get a better chance to test his butler´s feelings. If Sanada had even the slightest faith in a future relationship with him he would surely decline. If not this would serve as an excuse to reject his feelings. But despite the risks he knew something had to be done - that cat and mouse game they were playing for years now just couldn´t go on.

Searching for the other´s eyes clear brown met dark blue, both looking as if they were searching for something. Atobe knew that the other could detect his rumbling emotions, his desperate wish to hear that one little word, ´no´, even if other´s couldn´t see Sanada would, just like he had always seen through his facades, breaking his pride, his arrogance down just to free his insecurities and fears and comfort him, either with gentle words or a embrace from this strong arms.

Seeing the man bow slightly before his teacher he felt the slightest bit of hope come up.

"With pleasure, Ito-san"

-oOo-

How tiring. This was perhaps the most boring encounter Sanada ever had in his life.

"And then she said ´you look so cute, sweetie´ That backstabber! Even though she knew exactly that..."

Correction - this was definitely the most boring encounter he ever had.

If he had some kind of distance to the situation he could have surly amused himself over how that woman seemed to fulfil every, _every_, cliché existing for her gender, but after being confronted with that clichés for over an hour he lacked the ability to stand above it. He was sure Atobe would have laughed his ass of while still managing to make her fall in love with him.

Ah, there it was again. Now that he had time to dwell on his own thoughts - as his conversation partner seemed more than satisfied to hold a monologue - he had to notice, to his greatest dismay, that around half of them circled around a certain young man. Even if a third of those were coursing said man for bringing him in this situation.

But what else could he have done? Had he declined the invitation it would have furthered his master´s hopes. Looking at the woman across himself again he quietly considered if _this_ really was the lesser evil.

It wasn´t even that he was unused to monologues, seeing as they also were a habit of his master. But at least they were interesting. They were about everything from fashion over politics and economic to classical literature - he once had listened to the comparison of Oscar Wild and Dostoevsky for over three hours - but neither the theme nor the length or Sanada´s own involvement mattered, ´cause every time those lips began moving he was just _mesmerized_. Atobe´s mind was a place of wonders, bubbling over with ideas which seemed controversy, critical, provocative and so fucking logical at the same time that if he ever tried to object it didn´t even take ten minutes before he was swayed.

But it weren´t even their talks that he enjoyed the most but their silence. After eleven years together they had a kind of togetherness that seemed unfazed by all outer influences. It were times like when they were watching movies together, sitting on the couch in Atobe´s room with the boy wearing the sweater he had stolen from Sanada years ago that they were really...content.

Calling himself to order when he felt his mind conjure some inappropriate scenes he tries to concentrate on his ´date´ again.

"And that shoes are so pretty! I know many woman can´t wear lilac but on me it looks just so stunning and..."

This was gonna be a long night.

-oOo-

"….But here begins a new account, the account of a man´s gradual renewal, the account of his gradual regeneration, his gradual transition from one world to another, his acquaintance with a new, hitherto completely unknown reality. It might make the subject of a new story - but our present story is ended." Closing the book and staring at the red book cover with the skull on it he reluctantly deposited it on his bed stand, having no other choice than to look at the numbers he feared most - the time.

23:46. That meant it had been exactly four hours and forty-one minutes since Sanada had left for his date. That was a bad sign. He knew his butler very well having observed - he refused to call it stalked - him for nearly four years, so being familiar with all of his habits, and he knew with absolute certainty that all of the man´s dates had never lasted more than two hours. Which could only mean one thing - they were at her home.

Atobe knew that Sanada wasn´t the kind of man who slept with women on their first date - he would be surprised if he slept with them on their eighth date - but a kiss was still a possibility. His hands slowly crept up to his mouth, stroking over his lips, first lightly than stronger, trying to imitate the pressure of lips on his own.

He was sure that the man was a passionate kisser, everything he did had that subliminal energy behind it so why should it lack in his kisses? He would press his lips on his coaxing them open, slowly but never hesitantly, before conquering his mouth relentlessly, turning his knees into jelly and sending frissons of arousal through his body.

His fingers were already in his mouth wetting them with saliva and his mind was already clouded. He knew he should stop now, that it was to dangerous with the possibility of Sanada coming home any minute now. But he couldn´t stop he had already gone to fare to turn back.

Taking his fingers out of his mouth he let them glide down his neck slowly, imagining them to be his butlers lips working down his throat, nipping, licking, biting, till he reached his chest. Shoving his t-shirt up so his belly and chest were exposed he let his own hand stroke over his body, deliberately avoiding his most sensitive spots, wanting this to last.

Reaching his nipples he lightly massaged them till the pink nubs stood erect from his muscled chest, before pinching them suddenly, trying to imitate the feeling of a bite, moaning loudly with the pleasure running through his body.

Now also disposing of his shorts he left one hand on his chest while letting the other wander to where it was needed. His member stood half-erect already - the mental images having as much to do with it as the physical pleasure. It was just as pale as the rest of his body, only the tip shimmering in a delicious pink tone, with an average girth but an impressive length. He didn´t touch it just now, just skimming lightly over his hips and the inside of his legs, ´cause he liked to imagine that the raven was a tease. It would suite him well.

His patience at the limit now he finally closed his hand around the throbbing shaft, moaning loudly in ecstasy and relief, electric shocks wandering over his spin up to his brain, distracting him enough to not notice the steps in the hallway and the creaking of the door.

Hearing a sudden intake of breath he turned his head to the entrance so fast that he felt slightly dizzy, seeing his dream and nightmare at the same time stand in the threshold, just as shocked as himself. They stared in each others eyes, unable to move even an inch of their bodies, the moment stretching seemingly forever before one of them finally reacted.

"I-I´m sorry, bocchan. I will take my leave now." Atobe unconsciously noticed that it was the first time he had heard the man stutter.

"NO!"

The shout surprised them both, one stopping in his movement and the other´s mind working fast trying to find a solution - which was very hard when ones head was nearly bloodless and you were embarrassed enough to die. But alone the presence of the other made his cock twitch and rise to full hardness.

"Stay...watch. That´s an order."

The incomprehension and confusion stood clearly in the servant´s face, but his body still reacted to the command, unable to disobey his master.

Atobe turned his head away from the man, now determined to go through with this. He knew this was his only - _his last_ - chance to have the object of his desires this close. It didn´t matter if those eye´s looked at him with disdain or disgust. They just had to look at him and him alone.

Slowly moving the hand that still rested on his cock he felt his body that had cooled down from the shock heat again, his breath already coming in short puffs. Even if his head was confused his body knew exactly what it wanted, his hand stroking faster and with more pressure, bringing him, combined with the feeling of that gaze laying on his body, fast to the edge. The only thing it took was a hard swipe over his head and a just as hard tweak at his nipple and his body arched in orgasm, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and his wet lips escaping a loud "Gen-chan"

"I will go then, bocchan" without waiting for a reply the tall man left the room, the slam of the door making an unpleasant sound.

There he lay on his crumpled bed, panting heavily, his stomach covered with his own semen, only able to stare at the tightly shut door and the only thing coming to his mind was...

"Fuck"

**Dramatic cliff-hanger muhahahaha...**

**Last week I sat in a nice café in Barcelona (my holiday trip, I can recommend it to anyone) and suddenly there was this women - a real cliché bimbo. Now you must know that I´m not someone to have prejudices and am someone who would call fashion and make-up her hobbies so that I have no problem with conversations about it, but right before my eyes I saw years of fighting for emancipation...die (I really don´t want to describe it further). I just couldn´t stand it and as revenge designed the figure of Ito Hina after this person.**

**A/N: The book Atobe is reading at the end is ´crime & punishment´ from Dostoevsky, so the quotation at the beginning solely belongs to him. It is my absolute favourite book and I really wanted to include it in one of my fics. **


End file.
